


In the Middle with You

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Mr. Blonde and Mr. Orange hook up before the heist.





	In the Middle with You

The guys had all gone out to a bar after their first meeting for some team bonding. Freddy was standing at the bar, impatiently waiting for the shot he’d ordered.

When the bartender finally set it down, an arm suddenly reached out from behind him and grabbed it.

Freddy jumped and looked back over his shoulder.

Vic laughed as he drank the shot. 

“Fuck, I didn’t see you there,” Freddy told him.

“You should be more aware of your surroundings,” Vic told him. He set the empty shot glass down. “Order us two more.” 

Freddy looked around and realized the others had left. It was just him and the scariest, most off-putting member of the team. “It’s late,” he said.

Vic snorted. “No, it’s not.” He got the bartender’s attention and ordered two more shots. While they waited for their drinks, he draped an arm around Freddy. “You know, you always seem nervous.”

“What? No, I don’t,” Freddy said nervously.

Vic laughed and patted his back. When their shots arrived, he grabbed one.

Freddy picked his up and said, “To a well-executed plan.”

Vic laughed. “To finding a hot piece of ass tonight,” he said. He drained the shot and then looked around. “Although that doesn’t seem likely.” He took the shot out of Freddy’s hand. 

Freddy was taken aback enough that he let him take it.

Vic drained the shot, then looked over Freddy thoughtfully. “You know, I think you might actually be the hottest piece of ass in this place.” 

Freddy did a double take. 

Vic shrugged. “You seem like a little bit of a dweeb but you’re alright.”

Freddy frowned, offended. “I’m not a dweeb.”

“Hey, don't get offended,” Vic said, squeezing his shoulder. “I still would.” He squeezed Freddy’s ass.

Freddy laughed nervously. He looked over Vic. He knew that he really shouldn’t be with any of the guys involved in the heist. But, it was tempting. 

“You want to come home with me?” Vic asked him, running a hand through Freddy’s hair.

Against his better instincts, Freddy nodded and mouthed a ‘yes.’

“What was that?” Vic asked. “Speak up.”

Freddy laughed. “Yeah. I want to.” 

Vic grinned. “There’s a good boy,” he said, grabbing Freddy’s ass again. 

 

As soon as they were in Vic’s apartment, he pushed Freddy against the wall and started kissing him hard. Freddy kissed back eagerly. 

Vic released him and slapped his ass as he said, “Go get on the mattress in the corner.”

Freddy looked around at the mostly empty apartment. “Did you just move in?”

“Yeah, I just go out of the slammer,” Vic told him.

“Yeah?” Freddy asked with surprise. “So, you have a record and everything?”

“You’re inquisitive,” Vic said, pushing Freddy towards the mattress.

“Sorry. I’m curious. The rule that we can’t learn anything about each other is stupid, don’t you think?”

“No,” Vic said. “It’s not stupid. What’s wrong with you?”

“Sorry,” Freddy murmured. 

“Don’t be sorry. Just take your clothes off,” Vic told him, pushing him onto the mattress.

Freddy started undressing while Vic walked into another room. When he was naked, he looked around the apartment with curiosity.

Vic walked back in holding a knife.

“Jesus!” Freddy said. “What the fuck is that for?”

“I thought it could be fun,” Vic said, grinning at him. He crouched down next to him. “You know, you’re really pretty.” He ran his free hand down Freddy’s side. “I didn’t notice before how sexy you are because you’re such a dweeb.”

“I’m not-- who even says the word dweeb. Jesus,” Freddy scoffed. “Will you get that knife away?”

“Your body is so pretty,” Vic said. “I’d love to cut it up. It’d be really sexy. What do you think?” He kissed down Freddy’s neck.

“Um, I don’t think so,” Freddy said, shaking his head.

“How about just a little?” Vic asked. “Come on. You might be surprised how much you like it.”

Freddy laughed. “I’m not gonna be surprised how much I like it. I’ve been cut before. It sucks.”

“Yeah, on accident,” he said. “But, when it’s a hot guy like me doing it to you on purpose, playing with you…”

Freddy groaned and arched his back a little, biting his lip. “Try it. A little. Just a tiny bit.”

Vic grinned and started to lightly cut Freddy’s side.

“No! No!” Freddy shouted. 

“I barely did anything!” Vic complained as he pulled the knife away.

“I know, but it’s too freaky. It’s too weird. I don’t like it,” Freddy said.

“Alright, alright,” Vic said with a sigh. He threw the knife across the room so it hit the wall. He grinned over at Freddy to see if he was impressed.

Freddy gave him a little nod and smile, although he was still freaked out.

“Hey, come on, we’re still having fun,” Vic said, running a hand through Freddy’s hair. “We’ll try doing what you like. What are you into?”

“I don’t know,” Freddy said, shrugging. 

“You’re not into anything? Nothing turns you on?” Vic asked.

“I mean, the usual stuff like sucking dick,” Freddy said. 

“Wow, you might be too wild for me,” Vic teased. He kissed Freddy’s forehead. As he started undressing, he said, “Okay, you like sucking dick. I can work with that.” 

He tossed his shirt aside and then started taking his shoes off. He looked over at Freddy and said, “Hey, get on all fours and stick your ass up for me, okay?”

Freddy complied. Vic smiled as he slid his shoes off. He patted Freddy’s ass and said, “You know, other than being a pussy about getting cut up, you’re a good boy, Orange.”

Freddy rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help smiling a little. “Yeah, thank you.”

Vic slid off his pants and underwear.

“I’m not uptight, you know,” he said. “It’s just the one reasonable request to not be knifed in the gut.”

“Shh, I’m just teasing you,” Vic assured him. He stretched out on the mattress. “You can suck my dick now, babe.”

Freddy started gently sucking on the tip. Vic ran his hand through Freddy’s hair and then tugged on it.

“Mmm,” Freddy said happily. He started bobbing his head and taking more of Vic’s dick in his mouth.

“You’re really fucking good at that,” Vic said happily, tugging harder on his hair.

Freddy flicked his tongue over Vic’s dick as he kept sucking on it. He kept taking more into his mouth until it was hitting his throat.

Vic groaned happily. “You’re real fucking good at that,” he said. 

Freddy happily bobbed his head as he sucked Vic’s dick hard.

“God, you’re amazing,” Vic said happily. “You’re great at that.”

“Mmmhmm,” Freddy agreed proudly as he kept blowing him.

Vic pushed down on the back of Freddy’s head until he heard him choke. He moaned happily.

Freddy let Vic fuck his throat. 

Vic released him and pushed his head away so he could come all over his chest.

Freddy groaned happily. “Mm, daddy,” he said.

Vic smirked. “What the fuck did you just say?”

Freddy shrugged. “I don’t know. I called you daddy,” he murmured. 

Vic laughed. “Jesus. And you called me weird.”

“I did not call you weird,” Freddy said defensively. “I just, personally, do not like getting stabbed. But, since you’re bringing it up, yeah I think that’s a hell of a lot weirder--”

“You’re fucking weird,” Vic said, shaking his head. “‘Daddy.’ Wow.” He shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re not more embarrassed right now.”

Freddy pouted and started to get up. 

“No, hey, it’s okay. I like that you’re a little freak,” Vic assured him. “I’m not letting you call me ‘daddy’ again, though.”

Freddy rolled his eyes and nuzzled against Vic. Vic put a hand on the back of his head and kissed him roughly.

“You want to get fucked? I’m ready to go,” Vic told him. 

“Yeah,” Freddy said, spreading his legs.

Vic smiled as he wrapped Freddy’s legs around his waist. “You like getting fucked without lube, don’t you?”

“Sometimes,” Freddy said coyly. “Not hard.”

“But, a little bit hard, right?” Vic teased. 

Freddy smiled a little. “Maybe a little bit.”

Vic grinned and started pushing into him. 

Freddy groaned. “Will you jerk me off? Please?”

Vic pushed deep into him. “Say please again, babe.”

“Please?” Freddy asked.

“And call me ‘daddy’ again,” Vic said.

Freddy opened his mouth.

“I’m fucking with you. Don’t say that. It’s so fucking weird,” Vic told him. He moaned as he pushed back and forth inside Freddy. 

“Fuck you,” Freddy said playfully. He groaned and said, “Please jerk me off.”

“Alright, spoiled brat,” Vic said as he started stroking his dick.

Freddy moaned happily and threw his head back. “Fuck. That feels so good.”

Vic kept fucking him as he jerked him off. “You’re so good at being fucked,” he said breathily.

Freddy moaned happily as he came. 

Vic pushed into him a few more times and came inside him. He slowly pulled out and then stretched out next to him. “You’re still all covered in come,” he said happily. “You like being covered in come?”

“I feel like I don’t want to answer because you might call me weird,” Freddy told him.

“Well, you shouldn’t worry about anyone else judging you,” Vic told him. He kissed his forehead.

Freddy slowly smiled and then said, “I like being covered in come.”

“Good. I like it too,” Vic told him. He kissed up his neck. “I want you to stay here like this for a while.”

“Okay,” Freddy said. He nuzzled his head against Vic’s chest. Vic lightly played with his hair.


End file.
